nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ in The Mall]] __TOC__ New entry ... On strive No-one should take my charges to personally. I support a lot of claims: we need multiple judges, the judicial branch needs to be reorganized (efficient and democratic are keywords here), and of course the six month sentence is heavily exaggerated – things I always said as soon as I found an opportunity. We should not be picking sides for it is a childish practice we should try to overcome. It is of vital importance we all stay calm and make work of actual steps direction better. We may not burry ourselves in our own sacred right. On the case Bucu is preparing: I hope this matter stays clear of vengeance against persons, systems, ideas. This may not become a conflict of we against them, justice is above such strive. I am prepared to take up the defense against this justified but ungrounded claim. Theater can however not be tolerated: it is a trial and not means towards to satisfy personal vendettas. 18:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Theater? How lowly do you think of us, Mr. Medvedev. And on the subject of "picking sides": however childish a practice it may be, it is still a very human practice. We all pick sides in conflicts, only few people can afford themselves the luxury of staying neutral. I myself cannot afford to be neutral anymore, as I have been the victim of injustice, the victim of a system that is rotten and corrupt and I will not rest until this injustice is overcome once and for all. I hope for your understanding. After all, we are all still human beings. And, as I sincerely hope; reasonable people. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) With 'theater' I meant using court as an arena of political/personal strive instead of the function it really has: technically judging cases. I don't want the case to become some emotional soap series. (2) 'picking sides' is to be understood as 'always picking the same side even if that requires inconsistency' - hypocrisy so you will. I ALWAYS pick sides in the conventional sense of forming an opinion, but I can agree with any party or even multiple parties at the same time. 17:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Revolution! defending his 'liberated' Speakers' Corner]] Dear Lovians, Currently our nation is at a halt. Our politicians are asleep and we have no way of removing them. Elections have been postponed indefinitely, and it seems our nation is about to collapse. As I see it, the fault is our law. Law should serve the people, but instead it constricts us. Think of all the political scandals that have occured in Lovia - the so-called 'election fraud', the constant party swopping, the election of our PM by citizens who live mostly abroad. Most recently, our law has allowed the PM to be imprisoned - a sentence most of us would believe to be completely unjust. Our law is fundamentally weak. A Provisional Congress has been formed, but it does not go far enough. It still acknowledges the existence of the law. This is, I feel, ridiculous, as it seeks to supplant the only legal ruler of this country, the 2011 Congress. We must rise up and throw off the shackles of the law. We demand: *The abolition of the Constitution and the Federal Law (though parts would in all likelihood be reinstated after the revolution) *The release of the democratically elected PM. *That the monarch be relieved of all political duties, unless he be democratically elected in the same way as any other citizen. *That the 2011 Congress be dissolved and the Provisional Government be recognised as the only authority in Lovia, until democratic elections are held. We do not seek to shed blood or to seize power by force. We seek only to replace the rule of law in this country with the rule of the people - that is the essence of democracy. Signed, Semyon E. Breyev :Mr. Breyev, your words are true and your intentions seemingly honourable. Yet I cannot help but wonder; who's support can you count on in this call for a revolution of yours? Without aid by your side, what could you do? In which way would you imagine this revolution to take place then? Just out of plain interest. The Master's Voice 15:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I cannot count on any support but my own, and you're correct when you imply that it may well fail. But I feel that the law is flawed and for that reason I am appealing to the Lovian people here. --Semyon 15:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I, I. G. La Blaca, on behalf of the UNS, understand your viewpoints and I must say I greatly respect and even encourage this bold and brave statement you are making at the risk of possible exile or imprisonment, as has happened to the last democratically elected PM of Lovia and his followers. The Master's Voice 15:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Failure would mean ultimate defeat. What is the plan? Surely we're not counting on the failed pm in jail? Aged youngman 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Blaca: But not enough to join it...? --Semyon 15:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's hostage the Congress and prepare a speech for the nation. Aged youngman 15:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Are all revolutionaries gone? Then I will tear my shirt off, pick up my hammer and declare this plane liberated for as far as I can defend it. Aged youngman 15:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I will join in, yes. The Master's Voice 15:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, three of us already. Come and join the glory day! A new Lovia dawns. Aged youngman 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Truly this is a day of historical consequence. The Master's Voice 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Whereto next? Congress? The royal palace? Pick up your hammer brother and work on a better Lovia! Aged youngman 15:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :U-hum, sorry to break up the party but have you all lost your minds? 15:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Look communist, I got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it. Aged youngman 15:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::@Breyev: discuss your proposal with the Provisional Congress. I'm willing to talk. @Hammerguy: nice first impression you make. @Blaca: stop encouraging. 15:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Medvedev, I do not take orders from anyone. The Master's Voice 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're outnumbered, face it. Time to get your ass kicked by my tool of mischief! Aged youngman 16:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This nonsense stops here. I have to prepare a meal so be nice. I don't want to go blocking anyone. 16:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You will have to lock all of us away. We don't fear your prisons! Aged youngman 16:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lol, "tool of mischief"! The Master's Voice 16:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Unlike your hammer my tool of mischief is real, so nock it off - pretty please. 16:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a real man talkin'! Apparantly, like Obama, you are much gutsier then we first expected! The Master's Voice 16:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I mean it, fun is over. Lovia is restoring and the last thing we need is choas. If you people want to change then do it in an orderly fashion. 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't argue with that, sir. What then do you suppose we do? The Master's Voice 16:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Write a charter with demands, give it a fancy name and deliver it to Congress - @hammerguy: unarmed this time. I am in favor of change too and willing to discuss proposals. 16:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I fucking suprised no one's made a Mc Usher joke "Hammer Time!" This is hilarious! Sorta funny A recent nazi comes in Called User:Fakking Head and then a Buddist Hammer throwing isane man, and a even more ego insane man who can't even fit his head thorugh a door called the "master". Way to help Lovia guys your a real help to everyone. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::We are the saviours of Lovia. How 'bout you go update Fascism in Lovia? The Master's Voice 21:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No to busy going to a communist worker's riot, It's 5:34 isn't it time for the UNS's cross burning. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No crossburning today; we're gonna have a communist-barbecue... roast us some dirty reds, boy! Invite all your red buddies, why don'tcha? The Master's Voice 21:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You better don't mock my hammer. We have been invited to congress and will put down a charter. Aged youngman 09:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You could do stand up Dae-su! Your hilarious!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::